


From Afar

by virtuevalois



Category: ice skating - Fandom, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevalois/pseuds/virtuevalois
Summary: Hello! This is basically just the beginning of the story, the real story starts right after the Olympics. But I want to kind of lead up to that with some back-story. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically just the beginning of the story, the real story starts right after the Olympics. But I want to kind of lead up to that with some back-story. Hope you enjoy!

He was 10 when he kissed her for the first time, of course afterwards, with repulsed looks on their faces, they vowed to never kiss again. There was something in him though, that knew even then. 

And there was the time when she was 15 and he was 17, when she smiled at him and he realized how beautiful her smile really was. How his heart started to skip a beat every time she touched him. That’s when he started messing around with other girls, he figured maybe, just maybe, if he had a girlfriend he could ignore the thoughts in the back of his mind about his skating partner. 

It wasn’t until they were in Vancouver, their first Olympics, that he realized the way he loved her was much more than as a friend. The smile on her face when they won, the way she cried and laughed at the same time. He swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She was his best friend in the whole world, the only person in the universe that he wanted to spend his time with. He knew though, that she didn’t feel the same way.

He tried with all his might to push away and reject the feelings he had for her. He dated other girls, but none of them ever lived up to Tessa. He almost told her once, in 2015. He was still with Kaitlyn, but as he sat there with Tessa, her gorgeous green eyes as bright as ever by the light of the fire, he almost said it. 

“T?” He asked in a soft voice. She looked over at him with a warm smile on her face, “Yes?” She asked.  
His heart was racing, he’d never in his life been so scared. The nerves before every competition were hardly bearable, but this, this was worse. She could sense that he was nervous, she could always pick up on his emotions, “Hey Scott, are you okay?”  
She asked, her voice soothing him. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just... I just miss you is all.” “Aw, I miss you too!” She said as she wrapped her arms around him, the smell of strawberries filling his senses. 

He’s only told one person, his mom. And it was the hardest conversation he had ever had.  
“Mom... I... I love her.” He said, tears in his eyes and a sharp pain in his chest. She held him close, “I know, son. I have known since you were 10 years old. You never looked at anyone like you look at Tess. You should tell her.” He shook his head, “I can’t. She doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll ruin us.” His mom laughed, “Oh my boy, you have no idea.” 

He came back to competing for her, he knew she wanted to win. And her strength gave him strength. He did it all for Tessa, anything and everything. He knew people were starting to pick up on in in 2016, after he broke it off with Kaitlyn (it was almost amicable, she knew his heart wasn’t truly in it), he had lost all grasp on what was crossing the line when it came to Tessa. December 2016, they had just won the Grand Prix Final, and were on a high they hadn’t felt in too long. That night after they won, that’s when he kissed her for the first time in so many years it had hurt. 

He was tipsy, and she had decided not to drink because of the interviews the next morning. Scott loved to party, it was one of his weaknesses. They were sitting alone in a booth in the back of a bar that wasn’t very well known, and he was sure no one was watching when he got closer. The tension was palpable, it was like they could touch it with their fingertips. “S-Scott, what are you...” Her green eyes were full and warm and inviting and his brown ones were captivated by her. She was breathing heavily, and he was too. He knew this was his one chance, the only time he thought he’d be brave enough to make a move.  
He leaned in, his lips just barely grazing hers. And that’s when she put her hand on the back of his neck, grabbed on just slightly to his hair, and pushed his lips into hers. It was magnetic, it was powerful and magical and everything he had ever imagined it would be.  
Sure, they had kissed during performances and practices, but they had never felt like this one. Whenever they kissed for performances, Tessa never really kissed back, never really went all in like he did. This one was much different, he felt her move with him, he felt her melt into him and it was the greatest feeling he had ever felt. He lost all sense of where he was, he just knew Tessa. His whole world was Tessa. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours but seconds all at once, she pulled away. His dark eyes opened and made contact with hers, they were filling fast with tears. “Oh no, T. Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly worried they had made a mistake. “I’m more than okay, Scott. I’ve wanted to.... For so long.” She was crying, he cupped her face and with his thumb wiped away her tears. “Me too. You have no idea.” His voice ached with all the pain he had felt the last 10 years. “But...” She started, and he knew before she could finish her sentence what she was going to say. “We can’t. Not yet, I know.” He said, finishing her sentence so she wouldn’t have to. “I love you so much, Scotty. You know that, I don’t want to ruin what we have. What if it doesn’t work out and we ruin our chances at the Olympics. I can’t... We can’t do that to each other.” Scott looked down at his lap, he knew she was right. He wanted nothing more than to win for her, to make her proud. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” “Don’t be sorry, please.” Her hands were in his now, and he was playing with her fingers like he always did. 

That was the night he knew she felt the same way he did. He thought it would help, knowing. It didn’t though, it made it much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! This is a shorter one, I didn’t have a lot of time but I wanted to add this part. Next part will be Tessa’s point of view on the past 20 years so I’m excited for that. Thanks!

In the days that followed the kiss, things were extremely off between them. It was killing Scott, he never wanted to ruin what they had, and he felt like he had.  
He loved her so fiercly he could feel it in his soul. The last thing he wanted to do was lose her, he had no idea where he would be or who he would be without her, and he didn’t want to find out. 

2017 brought daily training, learning new routines and spending every hour of every day together. Eventually, after the awkwardness of that night in December, they got back to their old ways. It was almost like it had never happened, almost. But they could both feel it, the tension. Whenever Scott would run his hands down Tessa’s body, as part of the routine, he could feels the chills that followed when his skin touched hers. Eye contact was different, it held an entirely new meaning. 

One morning, Scott got to their choreographophers early, figuring he could get in a little extra practice. And that’s when Sam asked. “So uh, I don’t want to pry but... I gotta ask man, did something happen between you and Tess?” Scott’s eyes widened and he choked on the drink of water he had his mouth. “Oh um... No... Not rea- no. Why?” His answer was unconvincing, Scott was never the one that was good at lying. “It’s just, I’ve picked up on some... Tension.” “Well... We kissed. A few months back... It was just a drunken thing we didn’t- I- it was a mistake.” Sam was shaking his head and let out a little giggle. “What is funny?” Scott asked, not finding any of what he just said amusing. “You’re so clueless eh? You have no idea?” Scott had a dumbfounded look on his face. “What?” “It wasn’t nothing, man. Tess has it bad for you, and I know I haven’t known the two of you very long but uh, it’s sad actually, that you two are so out of touch with that reality.” 

That conversation changed a lot for Scott, he started thinking more and more about what they could be, and whether or not Tessa would actually ever think about it. He knew he had made mistakes with her in their past, but he had hoped in his maturity, he could make it up to her.

For Tessa, the story was a little bit different.


End file.
